


Hot Delivery

by Irelia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Tension, Bertl seems a horny teen, F/M, Genderbending, Pizza Delivery!Reiner, boobs, but no sex, fem!Reiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelia/pseuds/Irelia
Summary: Reina is a very beautiful girl and for Bertholdt is love at first sight...We can say that she's his dream girl.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 6





	Hot Delivery

_I'm going to starve._  
This was my only thought while I was lying down on the couch, eyes fixed on the ceiling. I sighed when my stomach growled one more time. I was wondering, is Annie in the same situation? When curiosity overcame my laziness, I raised my head to look over her: she was sitting on a chair, cross-legged, hunched over and eyes fixed on her phone.  
"Annie, are you hung...-"

"Are you kidding me? Are you really going to ask if I'm hungry? Bertholdt, we're starving."

I blinked, open-mouthed. I guess we're on the same boat. Sighing one more time, I got off the couch in order to stretch out and nibble on some chips. But I immediately stopped when I was about to grab them. Not today.  
"I'll order some-"

"Don't you dare order Chinese food." She interrupted me, again. "We have been eating that trash for three days in a row. I'm sick of it."

I frowned. "If you didn't like that _trash_ , you could have told me three days ago. What should we eat now?"

"It might come as a shock, but outside of here there’s a variety of food that you can’t even imagine." She replied, bitter as always.

"Well then, I'll order pizza." 

"Very original."

I huffed while pulling out my phone and looking for some cheap pizzeria. _Very cheap_ , since our wallets were almost as empty as our stomachs and neither of us bothered to learn how to cook. To be honest, I can't wait to graduate: it's not just because of college, but also because Annie and I simply don't work as roommates - and as a couple either, we tried that troublesome experience for just two days. We're eating junk food almost every day and if I didn't go to the gym, I can't imagine how I could even get out of bed. I might just switch roommate, maybe a cute girl who cooks pancakes every morning, or a starred Italian chef, but at least we work as friends. And she's a cool friend.  
While self-pitying, I finally found what I was looking for. _Titanic Pizza_.

"Hello? I'd like to order two pizzas... One pepperoni, one traditional... Yeah, thanks. Can it be done by 8pm?" I asked, raising my head towards the clock on the wall. "Great, goodbye." And after that, I hung up.

"Good news," I said, "we won't starve!"

"Well, not today, at least..."

It was the longest half hour of my life. But, while I was zapping with Tetris' background music from Annie's phone, I heard the ring of the doorbell.  
I've never opened the door in such a hurry, as if the person behind it was going to run away. And I'm glad they didn't.

Standing in front of me was probably the most beautiful woman that my eyes had ever seen. Her hazel eyes were penetrating and I was enchanted by that intense gaze; then I noticed her full lips, and her short, fuzzy, blond hair, and her... Oh God, _her breasts_. Maybe, just maybe, I noticed them _before_ her eyes but we're going to ignore that.

I didn't realise that I was staring -and I hope not drooling- until I heard a beautiful husky voice.

"Is everything okay, Mr.?" 

"O-Oh, I'm fine, thanks!" _Thanks_? God, that was my most awkward moment as far as I could remember. And the thing is: I embarrass myself everyday.

And on top of that, I heard a little giggle. "Here's your pizzas."

"Thank you," I smile, wanting to know her name "Mrs...?"

"I thought you noticed it," she said a bit puzzled, "name's Reina Braun. Call me Reina."

Huh? Why did she believe I already knew?  
It's thanks to logic and not cause I'm a freak that my eyes gave another little peek at her breasts. When I figured out what she meant, I probably became a tomato. Her name tag was there.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm very sorry-" I started to apologize, babbling.

I heard an amused chuckle. “No need to apologize, I'm not angry."  
Oh, right, sadly this probably wasn’t the first time for her.

I tried to change the subject while I reached for the pizza boxes. "So... How much?"

We looked each other in the eyes for about a minute, then she put a hand on her forehead. "Oh God," she said all of a sudden, "I totally forgot my wallet. What they said about blondes must be true." She added with a sigh.

I was trying to find the right words to comfort her, but she quickly gathered herself.  
"Alright then. Do you mind if I write down the price? You can pay another time."

"Y-Yes! I mean... No! Don't worry..."  
After saying this, she took a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket and quickly wrote on it. "Here." She smiled and handed me the paper.

I smiled back, putting aside the paper. "So... See you next time?"

"Sure thing." And after this, she turned back and left.

I sighed while watching her figure going away: so beautiful yet so strong. But my sweet thoughts were interrupted by the bitter tone I'm used to hear.  
"Sorry to interrupt your fervid imagination," said the voice, "but your awkward flirting cooled down my pizza. Can you give it to me?"

"You're right." I said, closing the door. "Let's eat."  
She took her pizza by herself, grimacing right after. "As I thought, they're freezing."

"Oh", I said, embarrassed, "I'm sorry, Annie. For real." I sighed, feeling truly sorry.

But she waved her hand, uncaring. "Forget about that. Lie down and wait." After saying this, she walked towards the kitchen.  
I cracked a smile: she wasn't so bad, after all.

As instructed, I laid down on the couch and I closed my eyes while waiting for Annie to warm up the pizzas. However my rest didn't last too long, because the doorbell ringing again interrupted it. I stood up lazily and went to the door.  
"Who's ther-..." Words left me as I opened the door. "Y-You.."  
The same beautiful woman as before was standing there. And she was blushing, without looking at me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you..." She started saying, "I just... Wanted to make compromises with you. I-It's about the price..."  
Compromises about the price? What she was talking about? Still, I couldn't help but staring at her, amazed.

"Uh... You like me, don't you?" She asked, even redder than before, finally looking at me.

"W-What...?" What a strange question: of course I liked her. Even Annie, who wasn't there, could tell.

"If so..." She approached me, "then please, accept my compromise." And she kissed me.  
I thought that whatever was going on was all a dream, but then I felt her generous curves on me and my own erection and that was far too real to be imagined.

We made out for a bit at the door, before she pushed me back towards the couch. I fell on it without realizing it, but I kept staring at her, too aroused to think about anything else.  
She kicked the door shut and looked at me with an eager gleam in her eye, starting to remove her shirt. _God, it's hot in here_.

Her body was just perfect. She tossed her shirt aside and sensually stripped in front of my eyes, leaving just the underwear on her. I stared amazed at her breasts and her toned body, but then realization hit me.  
"W-Wait! Annie is..."  
"Don't worry." Reina cut me off with a wink and then she got on me, grinding slowly. I tilted my head back, quietly cussing. "S-Shit, Reina..."

She smiled, perfectly aware of her power, and kept grinding on top of me while softly kissing my neck. "Y'know, big boy... You're very cute."  
I blushed. "Thanks, Reina... You... You're beautiful indeed, but..." I sighed: I'm, of course, a man with _needs_ , but as much as I like her, I don't want this to be just a fling. I'd like to know her more, not just carnally.

I tried to stop her with my hands on her shoulders. "Listen, Reina. I like you very much..." I felt my face blush. "But I don't think we should hurry this. I mean-"

But, as always, Reina cut me off. "C'mon, Bertholdt!" She begged me, while shaking my shoulders. "Bertholdt..."  
Wait, she was shaking my shoulders? And suddenly, her face became... Annie's?! 

I opened my eyes with a gasp. Don't tell me...  
"About time, Bertholdt!" Annie rolls her eyes and moves away from me. "I tried to wake you up for, like, ten minutes!"  
"I'm sorry Annie..." How much am I going to apologize today? "I was..."  
"Dreaming about that sexy delivery girl. I know. Or at least, I heard." She stated, rolling her eyes once again. "I'm waiting for you in the kitchen. Don't let the pizzas get cold again." She turned back towards the kitchen.

That was... Embarrassing. I sighed, stretching my arms and giving a look at the piece of paper on the table.  
"Hmm?" Something's wrong. I took the paper and gave it a quick read. "What's this?"  
In response, I heard Annie's voice -and her full mouth- from the kitchen. "Never seen a phone number?" Oh, so she snooped around.

I smiled.  
Maybe I'll see Reina soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ReiBert fic and my first published fic too. It turns out to be an embarassing one-shot but oh well, at least I tried.


End file.
